Goldilocks
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: John decides to play a prank on Sherlock because he is bragging to much. (Credits to the taker of the picture that I used for the cover.) It is Rated T for language.


**Goldilocks**

 **A/N:** Credits to the taker of the picture that I used for the cover.

 **A/N:** My friend and I were talking about this little drabble about John pulling a prank with Sherlock. Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Sherlock... Otherwise there wouldn't be any Johlock subtext, it would be canon!

 **Summary:** John decides to play a little prank on Sherlock because he is bragging too much!

Sherlock had amazing black curls. That was a fact. Even people who don't like him, which there are a lot of, agreed to that. There was just something so Sherlock about those deep dark curls that would bounce on his head when he ran. The way he ruffled his hair when he couldn't find the answer to his case. It just fitted with him, even tho Sherlock himself didn't often think about it himself. He didn't wash it, or take care of it. He rarely ever brushed it, yet it always looked good somehow.

One day, during a case Sherlock was ecstatic as always. He was rambling and explain theories to John. He finally hailed a cab and they were rushing towards an empty lot in the outskirts of London. Lestrade and the rest of the police were rushing behind them. They entered the building and quickly found the little kids that had been locked up there. The doctor immediately rushed towards the little kids to help them, make sure that they were okay, or hurt.The officers on their heels. There were 6 kids all locked up in the room, the officers picked them up. Only one kid was still on the ground and Lestrade called at Sherlock to pick up the little girl, so they could get them all out of the building. He was hesitant, but when John threw him a quick look, he bend down to pick her up. She was a tiny thing, barley 5 years old. She was wearing a torn pink dress and had curly blond hair. It had been cut off horribly.

He identified her as Ashley, one of the kidnapped kids. "Hey Ashley, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Sherlock was mimicking the officers, trying to calm the girl. Ashley threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "He sfkshfpe my dfhiqse." she mumbled in his shoulder. "I can't understand what you are saying Ashley, could you say it again?" He tried not to sounds aggravated. "He cut my hair..." she sounded generally upset, and he didn't even know what to do. "Don't worry, it looks good." "No it doesn't look good at all!" She cried out, grabbing her hair. The locks were cut abruptly, however it looked like his hair. Sherlock couldn't even imagine why she cared so much about her hair, she had just been kidnapped! She didn't really look hurt or anything, and she had been his latest victim. She'd disappear only 4 hours ago, so she was probably still okay.

"Your hair looks a bit like mine, doesn't it?" He said in an attempt to cheer her up a little. Ashley raised her head and grabbed some of his locks. He groaned but she was giggling a lot, so he allowed it. "It does! Only my hair is blonde and yours is black!" They had just gotten to the ambulance and she was still rambling about their hair, when John came to stand next to them. "What are you talking about then?" he asked, grinning at Sherlock discomfort. "He has the same hair as me! But mine is blonde! My mummy always calls me Goldilocks and..." She would have continued like this for a while, if the police hadn't taken her to bring her home. "Goldilocks hé?" "Shut up John."

The next few weeks had been okay. One day they were solving a case and Sherlock was being an ass. He always kind of was, but today it was a lot worse! He was pissing of everyone, even John was annoyed. He continued boosting the day afterwards, for days on end he would bring it up. They got that he was proud about the case, he had solved it incredibly fast and it had been incredibly difficult, but it was getting obnoxious. A couple of days later John decided he want Sherlock to shut up, they could ask him. But who were they kidding, however this was way to annoying. So they decided to prank him, so that maybe he wouldn't do it again.

They didn't know what to do, they couldn't find anything. Not until he remembered the comment of the little girl. Goldilocks. The way that Sherlock had reacted. The fact that his name was SherLOCK. I mean, they could at least try. He pitched his idea, and everyone was really content. They bought some blond hair colouring. It wasn't permanent, but it was going to last a while. He returned to the flat and filled Sherlock shampoo with it. He was really excited and waited in his armchair. Sherlock came back 2 hours later. "Dear god Sherlock, you stink! Take a shower. God!" Sherlock shrugged at that but went into the shower. John was surprised that he had fallen for that ruse. Sherlock had been working on a case and hadn't really slept all that much these past few days, that might have helped. When Sherlock did shower it was for a long time, he often sank into his mind palace and used up all of the warm water.

When Sherlock did finally emerge John did everything he could not to start laughing. His friend had bright yellow hair! It was amazing! If Sherlock had looked in John's direction he would probably have seen right thought him. Luckly for him, the detective went straight to bed. He pulled out his phone and texted the rest. "Mission Goldilocks has succeeded." The rest few days were amazing! Sherlock had no clue, they laughed at him and called him Goldilocks. He didn't understand so he ignored them.

It was a full month later when he finally realized what had happened. They were on a case that ended in a chase through an amusement park. Eventual the unsub ran into a mirror castle. Sherlock finally grabbed the criminal and gave him over to Lestrade, when he turned around he accidentally looked into a mirror and stood still. He studied himself in one of them and turned around at John. John finally couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh incredibly. "How long has this been going on." he growled. "For over a month!" he giggled. Lestrade and the other officer started to laugh to. "Oh Sherlock, sorry, but it was really funny!" The rest were laughing and calling him Goldilocks. Suddenly Sherlock closed up completely and walked away. He hailed a cab and drove away without a word. "Sherlock, Sherlock! Come on, it was a joke!" But he was long gone.

John finally arrived back at the flat. When he was going to come upstairs he heard a soft melody. Sherlock was playing on his violin, it was sad and disapointed tune. For a second he hesitated, why was Sherlock this sad about a little joke. In fact the yellow hair even looked good on him. What was bothering him so much? When he opened the door Sherlock was standing at the window with his back to him. "Sherlock, are you okay?" "Yes John, why do you care?" The voice he used was mostly reserved for Anderson and Donovan, John was taken a back. "God Sherlock. It was just a silly joke." "Sure, name calling and making fun. Very fun." "If you can't take a little joke." "No John, I didn't find it funny! I thought you were different."

"Sherlock, it was just a joke. I didn't mean it bad. You were just bragging too much, and it was annoying. We just wanted to teach you a lesson..." "Everyone made fun me, next time just tell me, for fucks sake!" "Like you would listen to me. You never listen to us." "I might not listen to Lestrade, Donovan and other people. But I do listen to you. I always listen to you! Because you're my friend and I trust you!" He started to walk away, but John couldn't leave it like that. He had really hurt Sherlock, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. He grabbed Sherlock's sleeve. "Sherlock, stop. I didn't mean it like that! Sorry, I just wanted to laugh a little..." "I know, but still John." They stayed still for a little while. "Sherlock, I am really sorry." Sherlock sighed and his form relaxed a little. "Sherlock. You are my best friend, I didn't mean it like that." "I know, I know. I just hadn't expected it." John let go from him.

"Great, now we've gotten this out of the way, do you have any way to get this out of my hair?" Sherlock swiped it off, a little too fast for him. But he decided it might be better like this. "Let me get, it is in my room."

Sherlock washed the product out of his hair, turning it back to the black colour, and everything returned back to normal. However Sherlock did check his hair in the mirror every time he came out of the shower.

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading this little drabble! Hope you liked it!


End file.
